Life Ain't Always Beautiful
by creativeamber
Summary: Kurt and Rachel have made it to New York, but nothing goes the way they planned. Will the help from an old classmate make their dreams come true? Future fic.


_I wrote this a long time ago. Like early season 2. I don't even watch Glee anymore, so there might be a lot of mistakes. There might also be a lot of mistakes with stripping. This was suppose to be a long story but I never got into it. If anyone wants to continue it, just ask._

* * *

Kurt sighed and applied more cover up on his forehead. His skimpy outfit was showing off half of his chest. The short pants barely covered his thong covered crotch. It was thin and a pretty light blue. Despite the fact it was slutty, Kurt would be sad to have to slip out of the top and bottom. He'd only be showing off more of himself.

Kurt took the bottle of gel from the table in front of him and spread it on his hands. He ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up. Never in Lima would Kurt have his hair this messy on purpose.

Leaving Ohio for New York with Rachel hasn't been all they dreamed for. They got a small one bedroom apartment. Both found jobs on their first week in town. Kurt got one at a clothing store, Rachel at a coffee shop. They both knew that soon, they'll be quitting and will be on stage, singing their hearts out for screaming fans.

Their plans were destroyed when Rachel got fired. Kurt had to work extra hours. Rachel spent most of her time trying to find a new job instead of practicing for a part she was trying out for. She didn't get it. Kurt didn't even bother to try out. He had to work when the auditions where taking place. Even if he didn't he still wouldn't because he knew none of the script.

When they failed their seventh audition, they met a woman named Gloria, who knew what they were going through. They came here for fame and happiness, and are now poor and working too hard for money, rather than fame. They both new she was right and felt ashamed. Out of nowhere the woman offered them jobs at her dance club. Rachel took it without a thought.

Neither one of them knew that her dance club was a strip club. Rachel still took the job and spent most of her nights at the club, dressing up and dancing as money was thrown at her. After her first performance, Kurt tried to get her to quit until she showed him the one hundred dollars she made after one night.

Kurt decided to take the job Gloria offered him. With his eight to four job at the clothing store and the eight to three hour job at night, he would have no social life and barely any time for sleep.

Gloria's club had two parts, a male side and a female side. They worked four days a week in the same building without seeing each other. Kurt always felt lonely. The other male strippers were happy, strong, and independent. Kurt still tears up at the thought that he used to be.

Rachel always managed to get around fifty dollars a night. Male stripping wasn't as popular as female stripping, but Kurt still managed to twenty on a good night. When they added it together, they still had enough for bills.

Soon, Kurt had to quit his day job to keep the bags under his eyes away and his body healthy. Him a Rachel spent the days sleeping and taking care of their bodies. During the night, they danced for their groceries, rent, lights, and heating.

They each danced for three months before they realized neither one of them had even thought about auditioning for another play.

They gave up on their dreams to dance onstage in front of men and women, throwing money at them. They were scum.

Kurt rubbed his eyes at that thought. He could feel his eyes burn with tears that wouldn't flow. He grabbed the eye droppers in front of his mirror. He hated this job, Rachel did with just as much passion, if not more, but this was all they had.

"Now ladies and gentlemen," The DJ said from the front. "Take those bills out of your pocket for your little twink, Porcelain."

Kurt sighed and stood up. His boot heels clicked the floor as he walked to the stage. There were no lights on yet, but Kurt knew his way around. He walked to the pole and slithered down.

The lights flicked on in a flash. Kurt was so used to them, that he didn't even flinch. Kurt put a smile on his face and slowly slide back up the pole.

He danced until the song ended. Most of the men cheering for him were old. There were some girls watching him, but most were interested in the stronger men. The lights dimmed and Kurt picked up all the bills thrown at him. There was two hundred and six dollars after his first dance of the night.

After counting his money and writing the amount he would give to Gloria and the amount he would keep, Kurt hid all the money in his bag before sipping it shut and putting a lock on it to keep it shut.

Kurt spent the next hour walking around out front, giving lap dances and sweet talking the old men who would either buy him a drink or give him money. He'd kiss a few cheeks, then leave them be.

"Yo! Porcelain! That's your name right?" Kurt stopped and looked at the man who yelled at him. He was tall with short blonde hair. He was wearing an expensive looking suit and a silly grin on his face. "My friend here needs some fun. Why not give him one of your famous lap dances?"

Kurt didn't know why they called his dances famous. Although, he did learn everything he knew from the master dancer before he left.

Next to the blonde guy was a man who had was looking at his feet. Even though Kurt couldn't see his face, he recognized the guy. His hair was brown and short, he too was wearing a suit, but he took off his jacket. Kurt probably seen him here before, so he didn't look into it much.

Kurt strutted over to the two and put his hands on his hips. The friend was still looking at his feet. The blonde was looking at Kurt.

"Yes, it's Porcelain." Kurt said, taking one hand of his hips. He rubbed his middle finger and thumb together while moving his hips in small circles to tease the guy. "Anyone gonna pay or should I just leave?"

"Hummel?" Kurt froze. He knew that voice. He knew where he had heard that before. He knew all too well. Kurt took a glance to the friend. He was now staring at Kurt in shock.

"Karofksy?"

"Oh my god." Karofsky breathed. He looked at Kurt from his toes to his head. He shook his head in disapproval. Kurt changed out of the outfit he was in. Now, he was wearing a silk, white vest and a black thong. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kurt laughed. "Dancing, duh."

Karofksy stood up. He was suddenly angry.

"Don't play smart with me, Kurt!" He said, loudly. He didn't yell and Kurt was glad about that. If he yelled at Kurt, Kurt would have to go home or take an hour break from everything. Gloria wanted her dancers in the best moods. "Why the hell are you stripping."

"It's none of your business." Kurt said, sticking his nose in the air. "Why are you even here in New York? Finally leave Narnia? Have you been watching me, enjoying it the entire time without even knowing it was me?"

"I haven't been watching you. I just got here because Nick dragged me here." Kurt looked behind Karofksy to his forgotten friend. Nick was watching with interest at the two. "What are you doing here? Why are you on the pole? Why are you in New York for that matter?"

"Why do you care?" Kurt stated. "You help protect me from bullies in high school and you suddenly think you have to know everything about me?"

Karofsky growled. "I don't have the right to know everything about you, but I have to know why you are dancing on the pole."

"It's still none of your fucking business!" Kurt yelled. "If you want to know, see if Rachel will tell you. She's right next door."

"Rachel? Berry? She's here too?" Karofsky looked confused and more concerned than before. "What's wrong with you two?"

"We need the money, Karofksy." Kurt said. "Now go away. I have a dance coming up in a few minutes."

Karofksy opened his mouth to continue their argument, but was cut off by the DJ. Kurt doesn't think he's ever been more happy to hear the guys voice.

"Porcelain, your dance is starting soon. Please go back stage to prepare."

Kurt stuck his tongue out at Karofsky and walked away.

Karofksy didn't have the right to know why Kurt was here. Hopefully, Rachel would think the same and not tell him if he does go to investigate.

Two dances and six hours later, Kurt was done for the night. He yawned and recounted his money. It was split into two parts, one for him, the other for Gloria. She's split his share to all the other workers (minus the other strippers). He gave Gloria her money than went next door to wait for Rachel.

Rachel walked out of the backroom with her feather boa still over her shoulders and a black eye forming on her face. Kurt sighed. He knew what happened without her even having to tell him. She didn't dance well enough, the guy got angry.

Kurt reached out for her hand. She took it without a word and started following him out the exit door. Kurt never got black eyes, but he'd end up with bruises, cuts, and burns because of the customers. Slowly, the two walked out front while waving their hands and waited for a cab.

"Hummel? Berry?" Kurt sighed when he heard Karofsky. The guy was at the club for four fucking hours? Kurt bet his friend left.

Rachel looked at him with shock.

"I think I'm hearing things, Kurt." She said with an exhausted sigh.

"I wish you were." Kurt muttered as Karofsky walked up to him.

"I need to talk to you both." He said. Thanks to the rising sun, Kurt was able to see more of Karofsky's features. He thinned out, got taller, and even got a tan. Kurt had to admit, he looked handsome.

"David," Kurt used the guys real name to make sure he gets the message. "We are really tired. All I want to do is go home and sleep for the next twelve hours. I' m sure Rachel would like to do the same."

Rachel nodded. She was a mess, Kurt noticed. She was too tired to even talk and the black eye looked painful. Kurt would have to help her with that before he went to bed.

Karofksy hesitated. The two continued to wait and occasionally wave for a taxi. None stopped.

"I could buy you two breakfast?" He suggested. Kurt would love food at the moment, but he wanted sleep more. "IHop or something. You guys can get anything you want. If you really want to sleep, you could stay at my place. I have a queen size bed in the guest bedroom. Satin sheets. Soft pillows. After you sleep, I can buy you two IHop. We could talk, catch up on what happened since high school."

Kurt tried to stay strong. He didn't want to go to his place for anything. Rachel didn't.

"Ok." She muttered. Kurt could tell she was trying to hide what little excitement she had. Kurt wanted to protest, but was too tired to try. "We'll come with you."

Karofksy grinned. "Great. Sleep first?" They both nodded. "My car's down the road. Follow me."

Still holding hands, Kurt and Rachel followed he former bully to his car. Both noticed it was a brand new car.

"What kind of job do you have?" Rachel asked. Karofksy shrugged and opened the back seat. Rachel and Kurt climbed in. Rachel set her head on Kurt's shoulder and closed her eyes immediately.

"A good one, I guess." He said while closing the door and heading to the driver's seat. The car started and Karofksy started to pull out of the parking space. Soon afterward, Kurt fell asleep.


End file.
